


Letters to Fenris

by JadeLavellan (Jadestone)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadestone/pseuds/JadeLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13275.html?thread=50656219</p><p>"Since Hawke has to leave his or her LI behind for Inquisition I'd love to see him or her writing to their significant other. Or their LI writing Hawke or a correspondence between the two. I'm fine with any gender or type of Hawke as well as any LI. Also take any direction you'd like with this, as long with any length! Multi fills would be cool too. Happy writing!"</p><p>Here's some letters that can currently be found in Fenris' room. Mostly sent from purple!Hawke of unspecified class/gender & leaving as many other changeable details vague as possible.</p><p>Edit: See end chapter notes for link to Russian translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Fenris

_[A stack of letters sits on the nightstand. They are creased and slightly smudged from being opened and refolded often.]_

Dear Fenris, 

I’ve arrived safely at Skyhold, just like I promised. Only a few minor misadventures along the way, barely worth mentioning. Some bandits, some horrible glowy giant spiders, the usual.

I’ve only been here about an hour. As soon as I walked in, Varric gave me a hug and practically shoved me into a closet. I had to sit on a bucket for almost thirty minutes before he came to sneak me up to the battlements. I thought he and that Seeker would be on better terms after spending so much time together, but I guess he’s still keeping secrets. Hah! This won’t end well. I’m waiting for the Inquisitor to come speak to me now.

Anyway: I’ve just finished chapter two of _Hard in Hightown_. Don’t make that face, it’s the only book we had more than three copies of, so I expect you to keep up reading with me. And if you happen to drop _both_ of yours into a pond again, I will mail you a new one piece by piece. I’ve already found at least six copies here; I think they must just fall out of Varric’s v-neck tunic as he wanders. Unless you want to switch to Anders’ old manifesto, that is? I think there’s still a couple dozen copies of that plastered to the bottom of my boots.

I don’t trust that butler fellow. Or Lady Dunwald. Anyone with rocks for eyes is up to something.

 

          With love,

                    Hawke

 

_______________ 

 

Fenris,

 Still settling in here at Skyhold. Cassandra, the Seeker, pitched a right fit when she found out Varric had known where I was all along. He’s all right though. At least, there’s no major wounds that I can see.

Soon we’ll go out and meet up with that old Warden buddy of mine. Something weird has been going on with the whole Order lately, and last I heard he was on the run from his own people. Hopefully he’ll be able to tell us _why_ they’ve all gone missing, or at least how that Corypheus fellow has managed to reappear somehow. I know we finished him off ourselves before, but I guess it’s the Inquisition’s turn to take a shot. Anyway, the Warden’s had to hide out in a cave, so things could be worse—at least I’ve got access to kitchens.

Speaking of, some of the staff here have been Making Eyes at me. Champion of Kirkwall and all that, I suppose. But don’t worry, Varric practically tails me and tells everyone all about the big strong Tevinter fugative elf back home, and his penchant for ripping hearts right out of chests. Everyone seems very nervous to talk to me. You’d love it.

Anyway. You’re right; Donnen and Jevlan could probably solve things much quicker if they just stuck everyone with swords. Wouldn’t make much for a thriller though. And yes, I _did_ get excited when they mentioned a dragon at the end of the chapter, thank you very much. Maybe there’s hope for the story yet. I’ll start chapter four tonight after I send this.

 

          Love,

                    Hawke

 

_______________

 

Fenris,

Found my old Warden ally in Crestwood, but the whole place was crawling with corpses. You’d hate it. Rained the whole time and more just kept dragging themselves out of the lakes. Miserable place. Gave me something to do while waiting for the Inquisitor, though—my record so far is three hit at once by skipping rocks. But we’ve all moved back to Skyhold now, so back to work.

Your last letter mentioned a lead on some Tevinter slavers preying on refugees—I say go for it, if you can. I know you’re still angry with me for insisting I come here alone, but that doesn’t mean you have to mope about all day. Go get some fresh air, kill some slavers. It’ll be like old times. The longer you sit inside and brood the more accurate Varric’s stories about you will get, and we can’t have him growing any more smug than he already is. I still haven’t told him I’m making you read one of his books; you’d never hear the end of it. See, I do love you.

If you end up in the Imperium and need some assistance, send word. One of the members of the Inquisitor’s own merry band of misfits may have some connections that can help you out. His name’s Dorian, and ~~he’s a ma~~   ~~he’s from Te~~   You know what, never mind actually.

Back to the book: doesn’t the Comte de Favre’s mansion sound like that one we broke into ages ago? Bodies around, demons everywhere—you know, actually, they all sort of start to blur together. But I’m positive Varric lifted that setting from one of our gigs. Hah! It’s almost like we’re famous. I mean, we are, but you know.

 

          Missing you,

                    Hawke

 

 _______________

 

Dear Fenris,

Went to the try to investigate what’s been happening with the Wardens yesterday. Something bad’s going on. We found them, but they were with a magister from the Venatori—yes, yes, I know, your suspicions were entirely correct, and I really _should_ listen to you more often. The magister—Erimond—is somehow working with Corypheus, and coerced the Wardens into following him through blood magic. They thought they were doing what was needed to prevent future blights—but. Things are getting pretty serious, and it’s hard not to remember how poorly everything like this turned out back in Kirkwall. But the Inquisitor seems very on top of things—and actually wants the position, so I’m sure they’ll handle things much better than I ever did. I just hope the Inquisitor doesn’t have to deal with the same losses I had to go through.

Glad to hear you’re making progress with helping the refuges. Once I’m back I expect more details on just how you managed to kill 4 slavers simultaneously. I might need a demonstration. Maybe you could be shirtless for it? Have I mentioned that I miss you yet.

Varric wasn’t very subtle with ‘Belladona,’ I agree. Isabela would enjoy it though. Especially the name he gave her boat. Varric seems to be doing well here. I think he secretly missed all the adventuring, no matter what he says. I played a few rounds of Wicked Grace with him last night as well, but he’s not nearly so forgiving of debts as you are. Can’t charm myself out of a bad bet here, alas.

 

          Your fond lover,

                    Hawke

PS—while we were waiting for the Inquisitor in Western Approach, a DRAGON flew overhead! A real high dragon. I wanted to try to get a closer look, but everyone here is all somber and no fun. Maybe once the Veil is fixed you and I can take a trip together. Though it’ll be nice to just go home for once, too.

 

 _______________

 

_[This letter lies torn and crumpled on the ground. The shattered remains of a wine bottle are scattered across the paper and floorboards, and some of the page has dissolved in puddles of the spilled liquid, making sections unreadable]_

 

 Fenris,

I wish I didn’t have to write to you. I’m supposed to be the one good with words, but there’s no easy way to put this. When we left for Adamant, we expected a fight. What we didn’t expect was everyone getting pulled physically into the Fade along with the Inquisitor. Some demon calling itself Nightmare, a big servant for Corypheus, came after us there. ~~Someone had to stay behind to buy time for the rest of the group to~~

I’m sorry. This is hard. But Hawke stayed behind. It wasn’t the choice I would have made, but in the end it wasn’t up to me. T

                                                                    and sealed the rift. There’s no way back in or out

                                                                stupid noble ideas. Always protecting everyone else instead of watching out for       self.

if there’s anything you n

the foreseeable future, bu

always here. I know that I'm 

having a service at Skyhold. If

  

letter was with Hawke’s things.                        obviously meant to send it to you once

came back from Adamant.                                        want you to have it. And please remember, if there is anything I can do to help, just send word.

 

          I’m so sorry.

          Varric

 

_______________

 

_[A final letter sits upon the table, flattened down with rereading but otherwise pristine.]_

 

My darling Fenris,

Well, our Warden friend thought that Erimond would head to Adamant Fortress, so he and I went to take a look, and he was right. We’re back at Skyhold for now, but everyone will be preparing for a proper siege the next few days. Commander Cullen’s quite _adamant_ that we go in full force. Eh??

I’m almost beginning to wish I let you come with after all. Could do with someone to smash open wine bottles for me—it just isn’t the same on my own. But no. This business is almost over, and then we can meet up again once you’ve finished sorting out the last of those refugees. We can have a nice break before some other earth-shattering matter requires my inimitable attention.

Chapter eight: Maysie! Varric got her just right. I know you and Merrill were never on the best of terms considering the whole blood mage thing, but you have to admit she was always a sweetheart. We should look her up sometime, although I know she’s still busy helping the elves in Kirkwall’s alienage.

I don’t see how the Executors are tied in yet. I guess we’ll find out soon. Only one chapter left! 

I miss you.

 

          Love always,

 

_[Hawke’s signature has been carefully and painstakingly torn out of the rest of the page. Only a jagged hole remains.]_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well! That was my first real try at writing purple Hawke. Turns out I am not nearly funny enough to pull it off well. But oh well. Did most of this at 4am, so apologies for any major mistakes.
> 
> Edit: Эlиs has kindly translated this fic into Russian!! You can read it here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2993579


End file.
